supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan (Ultimate Amalgamation)
The Leviathans (also called The Old Ones, Chompers, or Levis for short) are a race of ancient, primordial monsters that were created from a small remnant of the Darkness' injured being. Thus, they predate angels, humans, and the soul itself. These creatures proved to be too hungry and destructive, so God created Purgatory and locked them inside. They were inadvertently released when Castiel opened Purgatory and absorbed all the souls inside in order to defeat Raphael. History Ancient History Before defeating and sealing away the Darkness, God and his Archangel's dealt a devastating blow to the Darkness and broke away a small piece of its being. From this small remnant of the Darkness, emerged the Leviathans. These beasts were among the Darkness' earliest and only creations, predating angels and humans, but following the creature known as Eve's "birth". Whereas Death "personally found them entertaining", God worried the beasts would, as Death put it, "chomp the entire petri dish" as they proved to be too strong, too hungry, and too destructive. Some time after he bound the Darkness, God locked away the Leviathans in Purgatory - which Death reveals as being specifically created to contain Leviathans. In addition, after locking the Leviathans up, God devised a means of killing the Leviathans should they ever escape Purgatory. When he had the Word of God tablets created, God made one for the Leviathans in case they ever escaped, putting instructions for the weapon on the tablet as well as a warning about them. The most feared and ruthless Leviathan ended up as their leader, and has been the only one they ever had since the beginning of time according to Crowley.https://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathans Characteristics The Leviathans are primordial, serpent-like creatures from the sea, that through evolution, became able to alter their forms or possess other creatures to survive on land. They are known to have an insatiable appetite, preferring to feed on human internal organs – sometimes with cheese or dressing. 'Appearance' Leviathan are usually colored in muted shades of black, gray or bronze. Their body heat matches the ambient temperature of the environment in which they are found, so they do not radiate heat, making them indistinguishable from their surroundings through thermal imaging. They have great physical strength, having been shown to be capable of breaking through the hulls of ships. The Leviathan's set of jaws and teeth are powerful enough to smash through bone and metal. 'Physiology' Leviathan blood is an extremely potent poison and is lethal to most angels. It is black in color, and appears to be very thick and goo-like. Leviathans can produce a thick, strong black sludge that they use to build their nests and to cocoon their victims, and they can use this substance to inhibit the powers of angels. This slime is very similar in appearance to their blood and is similarly venomous to angels. Leviathans can extend from within themselves black, serpent-like tentacles that can be used to ensnare others or for grappling. These tentacles can also form to create a sort of polymorphic membrane that allows for instantaneous shape shifting, near-perfect mimicry and rapid recovery from damage. Furthermore, Leviathans can use their shape-changing ability to alter their size and assume forms in innovative and surprising ways, including fitting through narrow openings and morphing their bodies into that of humans or animals. The Leviathan also have the ability to extrude small, simple items from themselves (e.g. eyewear, headwear, jewelry, etc.). For example, they can create a motorcycle helmet and silver wedding band when these items were necessary for their disguise. The Leviathans can also change their polymorphic membrane's surface color and texture to convincingly simulate flesh, clothing, and other non-metallic materials. They are capable of accurately mimicking voices as well. 'Intelligence' The Leviathans are naturally extremely intelligent, and very adaptable as they were able to grasp full understanding of modern technology and systems despite being in Purgatory since before the dawn of humanity. This allowed them to make a food additive that cured cancer, AIDS, and other human diseases that would make humans less desirable "cattle". They also produced other additives that would kill all other non-Leviathan beasts, and that made humans compliant as well as one that killed people with undesirable traits (low body mass, hemophilia, high IQ). Their intelligence also allows them to quickly understand intricate codes and foreign-languages. They possess perfect recall and a photographic memory. The Leviathan are among the smartest beings in the universe. All the Leviathans who escaped Purgatory absorbed everything that Castiel knew, as he was their original vessel. 'Possession' Their disembodied essences appears, as perceived by humans, to be a mass of black goo, much like the substance they bleed while on Earth. In this form, they have incredible mobility, as they have shown the capability to fly and land anywhere with a noticeable force, and they can possess nearly any creature they come into contact with. This person becomes their physical embodiment of sorts. These shells bleed black ectoplasmic looking blood when injured and can reshape their jaws to display long sharp teeth and a bifurcated tongue.http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Leviathans Powers and Abilities As one of the Darkness' very few creations, Leviathans are very powerful beasts. They have been observed to overpower even the likes of angels, as Castiel stated that his entire angelic garrison had been slaughtered by the beasts. Dick Roman claimed that the Leviathan could wipe out all demons and this claim held enough truth too encourage the demon Crowley to flee and organize his demons against the beasts by allying with the Winchesters a second time. Despite the Leviathans' status as being much older than angels and their ability to kill them with relative ease, Leviathans have yet to show any innate form of magical or psychic abilities besides flight when in Purgatory. *'Near-Invulnerability:' Leviathans are extremely resilient, surviving multiple shotgun blasts with silver shot, including one to the head at point blank range. One also survived and reassembled itself after being crushed by a falling car. They can even re-attach their heads if decapitated. Leviathans are also immortal, immune to earthly disease and the adverse effects of aging. *'Superhuman Strength:' Leviathans are endowed with strength far greater than that of regular humans, demons, most earthly supernatural creatures and the vast majority of angels. Edgar, for instance, was able to casually kill two angels from Castiel's former garrison (in which Castiel held the title of "captain") and effortlessly restrained a vampire with one hand, shortly before ripping its head off with his bare hands. They can also defeat an Archangel in small groups, as four of them were able to overwhelm Gabriel enough to greatly damage him, although he killed two of them; another example is an instance when two Leviathans were able to restrain Michael long enough to incapacitate him with their toxic blood. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes:' Leviathans can move at incredible speeds, displayed when two Leviathans ate an entire swimming team in fifteen seconds flat. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Leviathans have practically unlimited stamina and do not need to sleep. *'Heightened Senses:' Leviathans have far superior senses compared to humans. Edgar, for example, was able to tell that a small puddle of blood had come from Dean. Dick was also able to sense that it had dropped ten degrees when Bobby (as a ghost) was present in the room. Despite this, they are unable to see certain entities such as ghosts, but they can sense angels and demons. *'Shapeshifting:' Leviathans are capable of accurately mimicking voices as well. Once and if a vessel is taken over, the Leviathans' presence mutates it and allows them to reshape their vessels accordingly. *'Goo Generation:' Leviathan can excrete or regurgitate a black goo-like substance to stick their enemies to the ground; the sludge is incredibly thick but can be dissipated by using a certain spell or heavenly object. Angels imprisoned in this substance cannot access their celestial powers and, similar to their blood, injections of this is lethal to angels. Victims of this ability swell up grotesquely, their blood vessels darken, and black goo oozes from their body as they die. *'Angelic Power Negation:' Leviathans are able to block an angel's powers through their physical presence. Edgar was capable of negating an attempted counterattack by an angel, shortly before killing the angel. This ability also extends to Seraphs even while in Purgatory, Castiel was unable to teleport in the presence of Leviathan because they were too close and were preventing him using his abilities. However, he was earlier able to teleport into the presence of Dick Roman and other Leviathans while on Earth when they did not expect him and the two angels Edgar killed teleported into his presence while he was concealed. This indicates that the Leviathans have to consciously block angelic power for it to work. *'Supernatural Concealment:' At least one high ranking Leviathan managed to conceal his true form from other creatures with supernatural perception. This allowed the Leviathan to take on the two angels by surprise, before killing them with his poisoned blood. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Leviathans appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. After being expelled from Castiel's body, several Leviathan spent many months submerged, suggesting that they could breathe underwater. *'Flight:' In Purgatory and while disembodied, Leviathans are able to fly through the air in the form of meteors of black ooze that crash into the ground. They are able take on a humanoid form as well. Weaknesses *'Cannibalism:' Leviathans can be killed by another Leviathan eating them. A Leviathan can even eat itself, a process referred to as "bibbing." *'Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen:' The Leviathan tablet states that a Leviathan can be killed by a bone of a righteous mortal soaked in the blood of the fallen. The bone must come from someone as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark. There are three fallen whose blood is required; the first of these is a fallen angel (Castiel's blood qualified). The other two fallen are the ruler of fallen humanity (meaning Crowley, the King of Hell) and a father of fallen beasts (an Alpha). Once this weapon is assembled, the Leviathan only needs to be given a fatal blow to be killed, but it can result in those nearby being pulled to Purgatory with the Leviathan soul. *'Borax:' Leviathans are highly susceptible to materials that contain the chemical compound borax (sodium borate) such as household cleaning products. Contact with their skin results in an instant burning effect that can reduce them to charcoal-like husks if they are exposed to too much. A Leviathan will eventually heal from the effects, though the length of time depends on the severity of exposure. However, Dick Roman was shown to be less susceptible to the chemical, healing nearly instantly after a borax bomb blew up in his face. *'Magic:' Leviathans appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as several powerful witches were able to stun or weaken them with various spells. It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as a Leviathan, but would likely kill the witch unless the Leviathan was in a weakened state. Eve has revealed that the bone of a righteous mortal soaked in the blood of the fallen is the only physical weapon in existence that can kill a Leviathan, but an extremely empowered witch could kill one with magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Death's Scythe, the First Blade, Lucifer's Spear and Hands of God. *'Physical Trauma:' While any physical trauma can slow a Leviathan down, minor ones such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones, are essentially ineffective due to the regenerative powers of a Leviathan. However, the most effective way to neutralize a Leviathan, albeit temporarily, is to remove its head. But unless the head is kept far away from the body it will re-attach itself. The combination of burning them with borax and then beheading them and separating the head and the body appears to be the only way to put them down indefinitely, assuming the head has no way of finding its way back to the body. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (e.g. eye gauging, burning, and etc.). *'Rigid hierarchy:' The Leviathans rely heavily on having one all-powerful leader to give them instructions and conduct their master plan. If he dies, they fall apart completely and revert to a state of disorganization. Known Leviathans *'Eve:' Eve is quoted to be "like a third-cousin" to the Leviathan, due to being comprised of a similar substance and sharing their point of origin from being created by the Darkness. *'Dick Roman:' The original leader of the Leviathans. *'Edgar:' Dick's right-hand man and a high ranking Leviathan. *'Joyce Bickleebee:' Another relatively high ranking Leviathan. *'Dr. Gaines:' A mid-level Leviathan subordinate to Edgar. *'Susan:' Dick's personal assistant. *'George': Joyce's assistant and the only defector. *'Royce:' A Leviathan who worked in Dick Roman's lab at SucroCorp. *'Chet:' A lower ranking Leviathan assigned to hunt down and kill Sam and Dean. *'Agent Valente:' A Leviathan disguised as an FBI agent assigned to track down Sam and Dean. *'Victor:' Leviathan responsible for picking up a package at the airport. *'Tarrell:' A Leviathan assigned to watch over Charlie after consuming Pete. *'Dr. Eleanor Visyak:' An uncharacteristically benign and non-violent Leviathan. She was willing to help Sam and Dean Winchester in exchange for being allowed to continue to reside on Earth. Trivia *Leviathans, like angels, lack a soul. **However, Leviathans do have something analogous to a human soul. *In this fandom universe, the Leviathan are an amalgamation of the Leviathans in the show's canon and the Kylothians, a race of strange aliens from the Men in Black franchise. =References